User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray, Holly and Apallo- First Viewing Wander Over Yonder: "The Greatest'
BlurayOriginalsThis is awesome. *9:02ElphabaAndGalindawhat the hell is this *9:02BlurayOriginalsjfc *WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG *tom kenny *you so flamboyant *with that peepers voice *9:02ElphabaAndGalindaI feel weird watching this *9:03BlurayOriginalsWhy so? *9:03ElphabaAndGalindaBecause I just do *9:03BlurayOriginalsAh. *the greatest *9:03Apallo The HedgehogGUYS *I GOT IT * *9:03BlurayOriginalsthey're gonna start ever episode like that *aren't the *9:03Apallo The HedgehogYup *9:04BlurayOriginals_____________ THE ____________________ *9:04ElphabaAndGalindaSo right now a bunch of pussies got zapped by a bunch of eye fuckers and then some Haterade guy took over their planet *9:04BlurayOriginals *Lord Hater * *Commander Peeper's army *Sylvia *s art *Is kinda weird *JFC *WHAT WAS THAT *9:05Apallo The HedgehogTAKE HIM TO LORD HAAAAAAAAATER *9:05BlurayOriginalsback massage *9:05ElphabaAndGalinda"OH IT'S ON YOU LITTLE SKEET MONKEYS" *that's so me *9:05BlurayOriginalsRIGHT *LEFT *RIGHT *LEFIT *RIGHT *LEFT *the others son't even react * *don't *9:06Apallo The HedgehogHi Tom Kenny *9:06BlurayOriginalslord hater and the harpatures of doom *9:06ElphabaAndGalindaim the one that was punching their way through the crowd *RIGHT *LEFT *RIGHT *LEFT *9:06Apallo The HedgehogThat one eyeball *9:06BlurayOriginalsSylvia *9:06ElphabaAndGalindaRIGHT *LEFT *Yes *That's so me *9:06BlurayOriginalsCommander Peepers *9:06Apallo The HedgehogYea *9:06BlurayOriginalsI WON'T LET YOU DOWN SIR *Hater's face before that *9:07ElphabaAndGalindaTHAT ONE EYE'S FACE *9:07BlurayOriginalsjust shut your eyes peepers *When Wander's crawling on the ground *That's such a Craig MacCRACKEN FACE * *McCracken *9:08Apallo The Hedgehog/\ *9:08BlurayOriginalsWOW CONGRATULATIONS *DIDDY *9:08ElphabaAndGalinda/\ *Wander reminds me of Bloo *HAVE YOY EVER DONE A DIDDY *DIDDYDIDDYDIDDYDIDDYDIDDYDIDDYDIDDY *9:08BlurayOriginalsTHAT MOUTH *9:08Apallo The HedgehogOH *ITS *ON *9:08BlurayOriginalshot dog eating *ring tossing *baseball pitching *WANDER IS STRONGER THAN HATER *WTF *OMG *MUSICAL CHAIRS *Wander is like Bloo *But not a dick *OH MY GOD *BLONDE WANDER *9:09Apallo The Hedgehog/\ *9:09BlurayOriginalsTHIS IS AMAZING *9:10Apallo The HedgehogL8ter Hater *9:10BlurayOriginals/\ *9:10Apallo The HedgehogChure was fun plain wid yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *9:10BlurayOriginalsamazing catchphrase *9:10ElphabaAndGalindaI LOVE THIS SHOW *9:10BlurayOriginalsBUTTHURT *9:10ElphabaAndGalindaIT'S JUST *9:10BlurayOriginalsSO *CRAIG *9:10ElphabaAndGalindaORGASM EYES *9:10BlurayOriginalsMACCRACKEN *EYEGASM *Cya Doom72. ): *9:10BlurayOriginalsSHUT UP PEEPERS *9:10Apallo The HedgehogOMG *9:10BlurayOriginalsI'M THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY *9:11Apallo The HedgehogTHAT PENCIL TRICK *9:11ElphabaAndGalindaHater's eyes when he said "SHUT UP PEEPERS, I NÉED THAT TROPHY. IM THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY" *9:11BlurayOriginalsIn case you don't know *Hater has the same voice actor as Bloo *9:11ElphabaAndGalindaXD *9:11Apallo The HedgehogOH GOD *9:11BlurayOriginalsTHAT *EXPLOSION *RAINBOWZ *9:11Apallo The Hedgehog/\ *9:12BlurayOriginalsWANDER GETS ALL THE BITCHES *9:12ElphabaAndGalindaHAVE YOU EVER DONE A DIDDY *9:12BlurayOriginals/\ *9:12ElphabaAndGalindaDIDDYDIDDYDIDDYDIDDYDIDDY *9:12BlurayOriginalsDiddy Kong: oh *HEY *SORRY TO BOTHER *you won that race *fair and square *well best be going *LATER HATER *9:12ElphabaAndGalindaI love Wander's country accent *9:12Apallo The HedgehogOH GOD *9:12BlurayOriginalsEPISODE 1 END_____________________________________________ *1/2 *9:12Apallo The HedgehogSETH GREEN *9:12BlurayOriginalsdoes the picnic count *9:13ElphabaAndGalinda"All new Phineas and FERB" *Shall we also commentate on that? *BlurayOriginalsSure! *9:14ElphabaAndGalindaFUCK CLUB PENGUIN *9:14BlurayOriginalsXD *9:14ElphabaAndGalindaCLUB PENGUIN CAN KISS MY ASS AND TONGUE MY PUSSY *9:14BlurayOriginalsMEDIEVIL *CLOAK *AND *STAFF *(cums ice) *CLUB PENGUIN CAN KISS MY ASS AND TONGUE MY PUSSY hero wants to be club penguin *9:15ElphabaAndGalindaXIAOLIN CHRONICLES *9:15BlurayOriginalsOH NO *9:15ElphabaAndGalindaOH MY GOD *9:15BlurayOriginalsXIAOLIN CHRONICLES COMMERCIALS *STOP *9:15ElphabaAndGalindaYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *9:15BlurayOriginalsEVERYONE EXCEPT OMI AND KATNAPPE *SOUND *WRONG *Well *9:15Apallo The Hedgehogoh god *9:15BlurayOriginalsChase is OK *9:15ElphabaAndGalindaI HAD A CRUSH ON OMI WHEN I WAS A KID *9:15BlurayOriginalsBut Clay aand Kimiko *are just *GOD *9:15Apallo The HedgehogXIAOLIN CHRONICLES COMMERCIALS *Lucky *9:16BlurayOriginalsWithout the VAs *It kinda kills it for me *9:16Apallo The HedgehogI like the VAs *but *9:16BlurayOriginalsEspecially RAIMUNDO *9:16Apallo The HedgehogDojo *9:16BlurayOriginalsWANDER TIME *9:16Apallo The HedgehogNo *9:16BlurayOriginalsDojo sounds cool *9:16ElphabaAndGalindaI love Sylvia's temper *9:16BlurayOriginals/\ *damn *gut punch *wander you pacifist *"NO!" *totally under control *9:17Apallo The Hedgehog/\ *@Holly *9:17BlurayOriginalsthe EGG *9:17Apallo The HedgehogThe Egg *9:17ElphabaAndGalindaThe egg *9:17BlurayOriginalsoh you poor BABY *9:17ElphabaAndGalindaWANDER *9:17BlurayOriginalsDONTCHU WURRY *EVEN IF SHE WANTS TO KILL US *YES SHE DOES *♪ Nothing suits Fawful117 like a suit! ♪ *9:17BlurayOriginalsSHE WANTS TO KILL US DEAYUD *9:18ElphabaAndGalinda"DONTCHU WORRY" HIS FACE *9:18BlurayOriginalsMOTHER AND CHILD YA'LL *9:18Apallo The HedgehogXD *9:18BlurayOriginalsstfu *9:18ElphabaAndGalinda"WELL POOPOO TO YOU MS. PUNCHY PUNCHERSON" *9:18BlurayOriginalspunchy punchersons *9:18ElphabaAndGalindaFLAME *IS THAT YOU *9:19BlurayOriginalsXD *JFC *SYLVIA IS A SONIC CHARACTER *9:19Apallo The Hedgehog/\ *9:19BlurayOriginalsThe way Wander openeed his mouth was like Cheese. *9:19Apallo The HedgehogSYLVIA USED A BOOST *9:19BlurayOriginalsSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP *SLOW DOWN *WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *(lets go) *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *LICK THAT GIRL *SLOWER *SLOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWER *9:20ElphabaAndGalindaHIS FACE AT "SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEERRRRRR" *9:20Apallo The HedgehogSlooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooower *9:20BlurayOriginals(points of joy) *9:20ElphabaAndGalindaDid Syliva just scream "OH SHIT" *9:20Apallo The HedgehogThat dragon *Rape Face *9:20BlurayOriginalsno *WHEW *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *whew *9:21Apallo The HedgehogDONT IGNORE ME *9:21ElphabaAndGalindaThe flower outright throws it *9:21BlurayOriginalsIT THRW IT *OH NMY GOD *Sack of Potatoes *9:21ElphabaAndGalinda"A HUG" *blinks* *9:21BlurayOriginalsa hug *(baby face) *9:21Apallo The HedgehogIT NEEDS..... *A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG *9:22ElphabaAndGalinda/\ *9:22BlurayOriginalsi'm not happy right now *BANJO TIME *DAT ASS *9:22Apallo The HedgehogXD *DAT BLUE ASS *9:22BlurayOriginalsi bet it's not even the dragon's kid *FOR TEEEEEEA *9:22ElphabaAndGalinda"FOR TEA" *"XD *9:23BlurayOriginals/\ *9:23ElphabaAndGalindaOH MY GOD *"FOR TEEEAAAAA" *9:23BlurayOriginalsBYADADADAEDEDEDEDE *HE CAN BARELY BREATH *9:24ElphabaAndGalinda"FOR TEEAA" *9:24BlurayOriginalswander *don't *9:24ElphabaAndGalindaHIS FACE AND HIS VOICE *9:24Apallo The HedgehogWonder's Face *9:24BlurayOriginals *Wander's *FUR TEEE *DAT ASS AGAIN *IT'S GFOOD *ISN'T IT *9:25ElphabaAndGalindaIt's not even the dragon's *9:25BlurayOriginals/\ *CALLED IT *LOOK OUT *DAS DA WRONG BABBY *9:25Apallo The HedgehogOH GOD *9:25ElphabaAndGalindaDragon: BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON *9:25Apallo The HedgehogI CALLED THAT *9:25BlurayOriginalsI CALLED IT FIRST *FUCK YOU *9:25ElphabaAndGalindaWANDER CLAIMS I AM THE ONE *BUT THE EGG IS NOT MY SON *9:25BlurayOriginalsBUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON *BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON *BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON *THICK WITTED SKIMP *JFC *TURBO *FLY *9:25Apallo The HedgehogLOL *9:25BlurayOriginalsAYE AYE AYE AYE *9:25Apallo The HedgehogITS TURNED WHITE *9:25BlurayOriginals/\ *9:26ElphabaAndGalindaWhat the fuck that giant-ass penis fish *9:26BlurayOriginalsXD *Awesome *9/10 *would fuck again *9:26ElphabaAndGalinda9.5/10 *9:26BlurayOriginalsWanna play dress up? *left toe *9:26ElphabaAndGalindaGive me a call some time sexy ; ) @WoY *9:26BlurayOriginalsuvula *9:26Apallo The Hedgehog10/10 *Blu *What did you rate XIAOLIN CHRONICLES *9:27ElphabaAndGalindaWere gonna commentate on Phineas and FERB next *9:27Apallo The HedgehogI gave it a 8/10 *9:27ElphabaAndGalinda/\ *9:27Apallo The Hedgehog-1 For Retconing *-1 for Voice Cast *9:27BlurayOriginalsRETCONNING WHAT *-1 VA CAST *FCK Y *U *9:27Apallo The HedgehogHanibal Bean *9:27BlurayOriginalsoh *xiaolin chronicles *9:27Apallo The HedgehogThe Puzzle Box...with a Spring? *9:27BlurayOriginalsi thought you meant wander *9:28Apallo The HedgehogWtf *9:28BlurayOriginalsI give Xiaolin Chronicles like *6-7/10 *9:28ElphabaAndGalindaI auditioned for Austin and Ally but they denied me because I have no acting experience outside of plays *9:28BlurayOriginalsWhy did you audition for such suck? *9:28Fawful117Hey, uh... *9:28Apallo The Hedgehog'/\ *9:28BlurayOriginalsIt's redundant fodder *9:28ElphabaAndGalindaI thought it would be better *9:28Apallo The Hedgehog@Blu *Cya Fawful117. ): *♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ *9:28BlurayOriginalsA GOOD LIVE ACTION SHOW ON DISNEY CHANNEL? *(Monobear laugh) *jk *i like dog with a blog *9:28ElphabaAndGalindaUPUPUPUPUPU *9:29BlurayOriginalsTHAT FLOWER THOUGH *IT THREW THE EGG *9:29ElphabaAndGalinda"Hey where's Perry" *UP TOUR ASS * *YOUR *9:29BlurayOriginalsI CALLED YOU *SAYING *THAT *IN MY MIND *IF YOU WANDER *OVER YONDER *That end theme *9:30CrymsonShokwaveOmay *9:30BlurayOriginalsFeels so Disney *9:30CrymsonShokwaveOkay* *Ugh, darn butterfingers *♪ Nothing suits Fawful117 like a suit! ♪ *9:31ElphabaAndGalinda"MO-OM, PHINEAS AND FERB ARE RAPING MY ASS" *"it's just your dildo Candace" *BlurayOriginalsHave you ever noticed how it feels like more plots revolve around CARL then Phineas and Ferb *Cya CrymsonShokwave. ): *9:32BlurayOriginals"Is that it?" *"There's more?" *9:32Fawful117... *WHY CANT *I SPEAK *AKLNLNG *9:32ElphabaAndGalindastop faw *Just stop *Cya Fawful117. ): *♪ Nothing suits Fawful117 like a suit! ♪ *9:32ElphabaAndGalindaWe're commentating *9:32BlurayOriginals/\ *9:33Fawful117I'm sorry *9:33BlurayOriginalsPhineas and Ferb *9:33Fawful117I'm just-- *9:33BlurayOriginalsiT'S OK *9:33Fawful117FINALLY. *9:33BlurayOriginalsyOU'RE NOT NENEDED IN THIS EPISODE *9:33Fawful117Ok, continue. *.n. *9:33Apallo The HedgehogIt has seth green *in it *9:33BlurayOriginalsWhat does? *Cya Apallo The Hedgehog. ): *9:33BlurayOriginalsThat grandma's eyes *Wtf *She has pupiiiiils **pupils *9:33ElphabaAndGalindaShe's on meds *♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *9:34BlurayOriginalsshe was never seen before *that plotpoint *9:34Apallo The HedgehogP&F *9:34BlurayOriginalswhere's perry *9:34Apallo The HedgehogYou didnt tell that Monogram's Son is voiced by him? *9:34BlurayOriginalsEVERYONE IN THIS BITCH KNOW PERRY *No *9:34ElphabaAndGalindaElphabaAndGalinda "MO-OM, PHINEAS AND FERB ARE RAPING MY ASS" "it's just your dildo Candace" *9:34BlurayOriginalsBut he does have that feel *9:34ElphabaAndGalindaElphabaAndGalinda "MO-OM, PHINEAS AND FERB ARE RAPING MY ASS" "it's just your dildo Candace" *9:34Fawful117e.e *What is happening here? *9:35ElphabaAndGalindaJUST STOPMSPEAKING *9:35Apallo The HedgehogA Review Shot *Show* *9:35BlurayOriginalsAbout random stuff *9:35Apallo The HedgehogHe can speak *9:35BlurayOriginalsOH MY GOD *IRVIN *G *9:35Apallo The HedgehogBlu *9:35BlurayOriginalsPyramid Sports sound like fun *GIANT BABY HEAD AWWW *9:36Apallo The Hedgehog9:30 tomarrow morning *on Disney XD *9:36BlurayOriginalsI might not be awake *Or hee *9:36ElphabaAndGalinda"YOU CAN EVEN PYRAMID FISH" *9:36Apallo The HedgehogWell *9:36BlurayOriginalssigmoy colon *9:36ElphabaAndGalinda"okay I'm at the too I'm casting my line now" *9:36Apallo The HedgehogPoo *9:36ElphabaAndGalinda"JESUS CHRIST DILL MY EYE" *"SORRY" *9:37BlurayOriginals24 HOURS OF BAGPIPES *phineas and ferb has continuity *it's so surprising *OH MY GOD *SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING CANDACE'S LIFE *TO MAKE SURE HELL DOESN'T BREAK LOSE *don't be rude carl *thank the chef *u fuck *perry and doof look like yamada *I SWEAR *STOP THAT *SHOW DON'T *9:39ElphabaAndGalindaDon't what? *9:39BlurayOriginalsstop making candace look crazy *it hurts *I'M SORRY I'LL STOP *WHAT THE FUCK *9:39ElphabaAndGalinda/\/\ *9:40BlurayOriginalsTHAT PIANO *"thank you" *THEY'RE JUST TRIANGLES *Cya Fawful117. ): *9:42BlurayOriginalsPAINTED *9:42ElphabaAndGalindaWHAT DID PHINEAS AND FERB HAVE LIKE *♪ Nothing suits Tynic The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *9:42ElphabaAndGalinda5 LINES IN THE ENTIRE SHOW *9:43BlurayOriginalsTHEY JUST LEFT THE PLOT *TOLD YA *9:43Apallo The Hedgehogthe plot it *is* *9:43BlurayOriginalsIRVING GOT ABS *9:43Apallo The HedgehogChildren of hero and villian butt fuckign *9:43ElphabaAndGalinda/\ *ElphabaAndGalinda "MO-OM, PHINEAS AND FERB ARE RAPING MY ASS" "it's just your dildo Candace" *9:43BlurayOriginalsiN xIAOLIN cHORNICLES? *♪ Nothing suits Fawful117 like a suit! ♪ *9:43BlurayOriginalsNO *FUCK YOU *9:43ElphabaAndGalindaElphabaAndGalinda "MO-OM, PHINEAS AND FERB ARE RAPING MY ASS" "it's just your dildo Candace" *9:43BlurayOriginalsPHINEAS AND FERB IS AWESONE *SUCK A DICK **AWESOME *OK *My brother's playing Pikmin 2 Wii *So *deas it *for tonight *i hope you enjoyed this first viewing n' shit *so yeah *bye Category:Blog posts